Studies of diet and human cancer have not yet established unequivocal causal associations. Because dietary data acquired by recall from any single individual may be of questionable accuracy, the usual case-control study design has a more limited value in this situation, where studies based on group-average data may be preferable. On the other hand, geographic correlation studies, utilizing such collective data, suffer from well-known confounding factors. Hawaii is unique in that information frequently sought from widely disparate geographic areas can be acquired in a single location because of its multi-racial/ethnic population. The study proposed here will correlate group-average dietary intake data, acquired over a two-year period on a representative sample of 6,000 Oahu residents of Caucasian, Japanese, Chinese, Filipino and Hawaiian ancestry, with the local race, age and sex-specific incidence rates for various sites of cancer. Dietary information will be obtained by personal interview, using a pre-tested questionnaire and colored photographs to help establish quantitative intake. For its representative sample of the population, the study will take advantage of the Health Surveillance Program of the Hawaii Department of Health, which each year identifies a cluster sample of 5,000 households throughout the State. Race, sex and age-specific incidence rates for cancer will be provided by the Hawaii Tumor Registry, a member of the SEER group of tumor registries.